Anticipated
by swoon
Summary: Takes place after Emma runs into Jesse at the lab in the prison in the episode Hard Times. Rated R for adult situations


Title: Anticipated  
  
Author: swoon  
  
Spoilers: Hard Times  
  
Summary: R-rated smutty PWP. Takes place after Emma runs into Jesse at the lab in the prison.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He was about to say something but it came out in a slight stutter before he stopped himself. Leaning in ever so slightly, for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her- he didn't. His eyes searched her face for a moment then he smiled.  
  
She crushed down the butterflies fluttering in her abdomen. Nervously biting down on her lip, she struggled to focus on business, trying to ignore the barely contained want in Jesse's eyes as he continued to watch her.  
  
Focus, focus- she studied his brutalized face, wincing at the purple bruise rapidly spreading around his left eye. She wanted to touch him, make sure he was okay, but he had pulled away the last time and she was afraid of his rejection of her concern.  
  
***  
  
Adam's voice chirped through her com-ring and demanded they sit still while he continued to find a course of action for the Brennan situation. With that said, Jesse sat wordlessly on the desk, Emma trying to ignore the thick tension she felt growing between them.  
  
Her eyes flicked to him for a second before she averted her gaze fastidiously back to the wall in front of them. Suddenly a well studied mental picture popped into her head and a warm red began to tinge her cheeks. Oh god- not now, she thought to herself as the memory she gleaned from Jesse's head began to randomly play in her head.  
  
That day in the woods she had told him it wasn't nice to think of your team mates in that way, but that wasn't the real reason she chastised him. His thoughts were taking a decidedly heated turn and the mental images she was receiving through his mind was making it incredibly hard for her to concentrate on her set task.  
  
She had to give him credit- he tried to stop, but she knew as much as the next person the harder you tried to abandon a certain thought, the more persistent it becomes. Uncomfortably she sat on that rock, closing her eyes while trying to ignore the fingers she saw skimming across her collar bone, the burning sensations on her skin as his hand slowly traveled down-  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Her heart stopped as she felt his breath tickling her ear. "Just a penny," she whispered, eyes closed as she mentally envisioned Jesse poised behind her, his lips scant inches away from her neck.  
  
"Come to think of it, I don't even have a penny." His voice was thoughtful, "the first thing they took was my money," strong arms encircling her waist and drew him in to where he was still sitting, pressing her back firmly into his chest. "Can you think of anything else you want?"  
  
"What do 'you' want?" She asked, an underlying question laced in her voice as she attempted to reason away their actions. She felt warm palms resting on her stomach, fingers fumbling with the fringes of her blouse, gradually creeping under the thin material of her shirt. A hand was splayed on the naked skin of her abdomen, slowly traveling up.  
  
She gasped and arched her back against his body as she felt a thumb brush over a sensitive spot.  
  
"I want-" his voice was harsh, broken and uncontrolled. Another hand played with the waistband of her skirt, her eyes fluttering open in surprise as she felt fingers slip in. Heat was beginning to flood her body, and she was having trouble paying attention to her surroundings.  
  
She burrowed herself deeper into his chest, her hands digging into the edge of the desk, the back of her head pressing up against his shoulder as his hand skimmed playfully across her lower abdomen. Wet- lips trailing a path up her neck to the corner of her jaw so he could sigh in her ear. "This."  
  
An involuntary moan escaped from her lips as she felt a finger flit between her thighs. So, smooth- so good. "Don't- stop," she urged him forward, rocking deeper into his hand.  
  
His other hand was playing with her breast, pinching- tugging- touching. "Oh- god," she gasped as he slipped in another finger that seemed to find the exact right spot. He was teasing her, prolonging the torture yet coaxing here to ecstasy. Her breathing was becoming labored, she was teetering on the verge- just- a- little- more.  
  
He seemed to read her thoughts, and at that moment his finger pressed down with just the right pressure at just the right point. She bit her bottom lip to stop the cry from ripping out of her throat and alerting the guards to a free peep show.  
  
Flushed and sweaty, she rested limply against his body, her erratic breathing gradually steadying as she gathered her senses. Closing her eyes, she was completely caught unaware and off balance as his hands moved to her waist, precariously spinning her body around like a rag doll to face him.  
  
She steadied her hands on his forearms, throat dry as she saw the wanton look of hunger in Jesse's face. His darkening eyes moved to her mussed hair and glazed eyes.  
  
Absently licking her lips, indented with her teeth marks, the movement immediately attracted his attention and he moved in to taste her. His mouth was surprisingly gentle, arms sliding around her waist to mold her into his body as close as humanly possible.  
  
The searing noises of the alarm rudely interrupted them. Startled, Emma tried to jump away, unyielding arms refusing to let her go. Leaning his forehead to rest between her collar bones, he sighed into her clothes, deeply inhaling her scent. Moving down, he placed his lips above her heart before reluctantly letting her go.  
  
"It's time to go."  
  
Silently Emma nodded, trying to decipher the emotions she was reading from Jesse. What just happened, looking down she noted his uncomfortable condition and blushed. Okay- she knew exactly what happened but she didn't know why. A million different explanations ran through her head and it took all of her control to not delve into his mind to take a peek.  
  
"We'll talk about it when we get out of here," Jesse answered, wry amusement in his eyes as he watched Emma nervously straighten her clothes and hair.  
  
"I'm going to go sneak back in- be careful." Leaning in, he kissed her on the forehead after tenderly brushing a stray strand of red behind her ear.  
  
Biting her lip, she couldn't stop herself from calling out his name before he could completely disappear. "Jess-"  
  
He looked up at her, expectant.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Looking at her thoughtfully, he smiled. "It was a long time coming." With a flirtatious wink, he held his breath and phased through the wall.  
  
~~~~~ 


End file.
